Hidden Truths
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: Adopted from One-who-loves-Sesshy, this is about Lin-kayla. Lin-kayla is the girl-who-lived, but has to pretend to be a boy on Dumbledore's orders. One day she is singing and dancing on the lake, and Draco sees her. Will he find out who she really is? (On Hiatus; my muse is having troubles)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally One-Who-Loves-Sesshy's, but when she lost inspiration for it, she put it up for adoption. I will keep the first chapter as is. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Truths<strong>

**_Hogwarts: next to the Black Lake_**

**_January 25  
><em>**

16 year old Draco Malfoy was on a rare early morning walk, early enough that he knew that hardly anyone would be watching. As he neared the lake, he thought he heard someone singing. He couldn't tell what the song was, he just knew that it was a haunting melody. He soon reached the area were the song was coming from and gasped, it was a stunningly beautiful young woman around his age, dancing on the frozen lake! He didn't think that he recognised her at all, well maybe a little bit, but he couldn't place her face.

Lin-kalya Potter had just finished her dance, and the song that had been in her head for the past few months, when she heard a gasp. She whirled around and saw Draco Malfoy standing on the shore, obviously he had been watching her. She stood there for a moment, then darted past him toward the school, knowing that he would try to find out who she was, and why she was out there. For some unknown reason this didn't worry her as much as it should have. Dumbledore had told her she would be safer as a boy, but she had serious doubts about that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that week<strong>_

Draco was begining to think that he had just imagined seeing that strange girl on the lake, when he was literaly run into by a certain Griffindor.

"Potter! Why don't you watch where your..." he trailed off when he noticed something odd. "Why are you wearing multiple glamors Potter? Scared of a sudden breakout on your face?" he said scathingly.

"None of your business Malfoy!" She snapped, not caring if her voice was a girls' voice or not. She was too angry at Dumbledore, who had told her off for taking off her glamor, to dance and sing on the lake. 'Honestly, she was seen by only by one person, and she (for some reason) hoped that he would figure it out and get her away from both the Dursleys and Dumbledore!' She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter, Draco saw a mysterious girl singing and dancing on the lake, and then bumps into Harry later that week. This chapter, February is upon them, and Dumbledore holds a masquerade ball. Uh-oh...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Truths<strong>

**_Hogwarts: Gryffindor Common Room_**

**_February 1st_**

Ron was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. "Did you hear about this masquerade ball on Valentine's Day? Can you believe it?" The red-head ran his fingers through his hair. "Who am I going to take? What do I get her? What if I don't have a date?"

"Ron," said Lin-kayla Potter, even though everyone called her Harry. "You're acting just like a girl right now. Just ask Hermione today. Do it before someone else does."

Ron looked at his best friend, frowning about the girl comment. "What about you? Who are you taking? Ginny?"

Lin-kayla shook her head. "I'm not going. I don't like Valentine's Day. It's just an excuse to hook up so that you're not alone. It's useless." She looked at the fire. "Come on, let's go to breakfast. You can ask Hermione then."

Ron blushed. "Ok, if you say so."

The two friends went down to breakfast, and sat down on either side of Hermione. Lin-kayla {Harry} filled her plate with fruits. As she ate, she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up, but no one was watching her. She frowned.

_**Hogwarts: Near the Black Lake**_

_**February**_** 7th**

Lin-kayla was sitting next to the Black Lake, working on a Charms essay, when a small snake slithered up to her. _**"Hello, little**_** one,"** she said to the snake.

The miniaturized Baskilisk, with its eyes hooded, said, _**"Hello, young mistress. I have heard many things. Why are you not going to the Ball?"**_

_**"I don't think I should. Not to mention the fact that most of the girls in the school will want to dance with me."**_

_**"Then go as yourself, instead of as a**_** boy."** The snake replied.

Lin-kayla was going to thank the snake, but she felt eyes on her back. She stood up and turned around, but no one was there. She knelt down, gently picked up the snake and her homework, and walked back to the castle.

**Hogwarts: Great Hall**

**February 14th**

Lin-kayla stood nervously outside of the Great Hall. Her dress was made of red satin, form-fitting and flowing. Her hair was flowing down her back, with the sides pulled back with red clips. On her face, she had a red sparkly mask. She wrung her hands, and stared at the doors.

Pansy Parkinson was talking to Daphne Greengrass when she saw something red out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw an unfamiliar face. Then she saw Draco walk past her to walk up to the girl in red. Her mouth opened in shock.

Draco stepped in front of the mystery girl. "You're here. Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"N-no. You wouldn't want to be near me then." Lin-kayla shook her head.

"Will you at least dance with me?" Draco asked.

Lin-kayla smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "Now that, I can do." She placed her hand in his, and walked with him into the Great Hall. As Draco led her to the dance floor, Lin-kayla noticed that her friends were staring at her in disgust. No, they didn't know it was her, but the look on their faces made her sad anyway. Later that night, after most of the students left the Masquerade Ball, Lin-kayla spoke to Draco, "I have to go. I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

He smiled at the beauty. "You're welcome, my lady." He kissed the back of her hand, and said, "I hope we see each other again."

"Maybe," she whispered, and left.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this looks to be too short, but it took me forever to even get the chapter out right. It really didn't want to be written, or I would have made it longer. Please leave a review!<p> 


	3. AN:

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The only excuses I have are that I'm currently taking online classes, which take a chunk of my time, and I'm having trouble writing the chapters of my stories. I will try to get some out when I can. I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

_**SevLoverKat**_


End file.
